Shenanigans Episode 003
Recap ]] by Matthew Burger ]] Shenanigans, Bergshire. Jill is telling another story about La Sombra, Prince of Thieves before having a package delivered to her by a tailor. The contents are kept a mystery. The party still have the Silver Kobold Key from episode 1. Before the party heads off to the Kobold Burrow to find what the key is for, Ryelline reveals that she is trying to become a fire paladin now. Also the party considers buying a draft horse and wagon. The party returns to the Abandoned Woodcutters House. They discover the 'grave' they made has been ripped up by wolves. From the nearby Kobold Camp, Slade walks 950 paces to find the stump. Friar Morton Bixby comes near the stump, but notices a Kobold hiding in a tree above holding a rock above his head. The rock misses Bixby and breaks the trapdoor in the stump instead. The Kobolds retreats down the hole after getting hit by Slade's blowdart. Jill sends down her Elven Cat, Aristotle. Slade sneaks ahead and sees an empty chamber with an abandoned cardgame. The table and chairs are human sized not Kobold sized. There is a another passage that goes deeper in. Shade heads back and report in to the party. The whole party except Morton Bixby head down the hole. Morton Bixby gets distracted by a beehive full of honey, and he starts a fire to smoke the bees away. The rest of the party arrive at the chamber with the abdoned cardgame. Ryelline breaks down the table and changes to make kindling for a fire. Chet takes the cards. Bixby spots 3 Kobolds outside the cave and casts entangle on them. The Kobolds stab Bixby unconscious. Jill puts out a saucer of milk down to call Aristotle back. Aristotle, in her large form, returns to the party with a Kobold in her mouth, dropping the kobold at Jill's feet. The Kobold is still alive, and Squirrely McSquirrelson finishes the Kobold off against Ryelline's objections. The fire is lit and the head Kobold is put on the pyre. Aristotle leaves the cave and Jill, Ryelline & Squirrely follows after. Outside the cave Jill and Squirrely find an unconscious Bixby with a female kobold standing above him. Squirrely shoots the Kobold, and Jill rushes over to stabilise the Kobold and Bixby. Ryelline wants to put the Kobold on the fire. Slade and Chet go deeper into the cave. They open a door and see a copious blubbery Kobold getting fellatio from a small orc, and recoil in disgust. The illusion disappears as 2 orc ambushes the Slade and Chet, one a wizard & a fighter. Slade and Chet kill the orcs, take the Orc's Spellbook, and leave the cave and meet up with the rest of the party. Squirrely harvests the beehive and use it to revive Bixby. Bixby then starts healing up the rest of the party. The party wonder what their Silver Key is for when they notice smoke rising a quarter of a mile away. Thinking it is another exit to the cave, the party head in that direction. They spot 20 kobolds fleeing out a cave, coughing. The party open fire, killing or knocking out 17 of them. The last 3 flee. One is killed as they flee. Slade and Ryelline start tossing Kobolds onto a fire. Jill saves a Kobold and ties it to a tree. Then from the cave out comes an a Orc in iron armor comes out of the cave dragging a Kobold out. The Orc sees the party and charges for Ryelline. The party open fire on the Orc, taking him down. The dead Orc has a large bag of Kobold Teeth. Squirrely hunts down the Kobolds who escapes, and traps 2 of them, but is tackled to the ground by the third. His pet raccoon saves Squirrely. The party look at everything they've done and realise they just slaughtered a Kobold Village. The Kobold that Jill saved is tied to a tree as the rest are put onto the fire. Chet manning starts to talk with the Kobold, Krewbarb. Krewbarb reveals the Orcs were enslaving the Kobolds. Chet using his amazing charisma convinces Krewbarb that he is his friend. Krewbarb says there is a treasure in the Kobold cave, but his son went missing with the Silver Key 2 weeks ago. Krewbarb tells Chet exactly where the treasure chest is. Jill hires Krewbarb as a wagon driver. The party take the treasure, and collect the 3 potions and wealth inside. Ryelline keeps burning Kobolds, freaking out Krewbarb who flees. Squirrely shoots at Krewbarb, but Jill jumps in front of the shot. Krewbarb runs safely into the cave. The party regroup and head back to Bergshire and buy a wagon and a used horse, Ricky, 10 HP horse. The wagon is customised to turn into a stage. Experience *Experience: 800 Exp *Friar Morton Bixby to level 2 (+2 HP) *Slade Milson to level 2 (+6 HP) *Ryelline doesn't get exp this week, but still working on becoming a Fire Paladin. Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Owner of Shenanigans. olive tan skin, long sideburns, goatee & moustache short black hair, 45 Years Old. - Third Appearance. * Layla - Desmond's daughter, working as a serving girl. Named in this episode. Rich brown hair over honeyed skin. Serves dishes. Early practitioner of magic, not level 1 status yet. - Second Appearance * Seamstress/Tailor - Delivers a package to Jill. Friends with Bixby. - First Appearance Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans * Westgrove: Abandoned Woodcutters House – east along the road for 2 mines, then a game trail south, raided by Kobolds in episode 1. Second appearance (was an hour north of Bergshire in ep 1 in the Silkwood on the way to Kurshwikk) * Westgrove: Kobold Camp – Second appearance * Westgrove: Kobold’s Burrow - the secret home of the Kobolds. Hidden under a stump. Category:Shenanigans Episodes